The Funny Ways of Fate
by Beautiful Disaster2010
Summary: Fate is one of those things you can't define.It's also one of those things you can't control.


The Funny Ways of FateOK well this is a plot bunny that I need to get off my chest.LUV YA!Beautiful DisasterOh and I have to thank Tanner (one of my buds)for the title!Luv ya man!  
  
Fate is one of those things you can't define.It's also one of those things you can't control.  
  
It was a beautiful day.The skies were a clear blue with not a cloud in the sky.The temperature was warm,but not hot,so it was a perfect day for sitting and goofing around outside.  
  
Sixteen year old Hermione Jane Granger sat underneath the Beech tree on the fine afternoon.She,unlike many other students,was not in a happy mood.But,that could to do with her best friend Harry Potter.  
  
She sighed.She loved him so much,but she knew he didn't feel the same way.But what she would give if she could make him!  
  
"He'll never know,he can't know.But I have to tell someone!"she said to herself."Ginny?No, she used to like Harry,that would be too weird.Ron?Heck no!He would laugh his head off at me!Lavender and Pavarti are way too gossipy!Luna?She might work,but somethng tells me all she would do is sit and stare.  
  
It was so confusing.She just wished she could crawl up in a corner and hide.Everything was just becoming too much for her to handle.There has to be someway she could tell Harry that she was in love with him without actually telling him.  
  
She then remembered something her mum had told her years ago:  
  
"Sometimes you can say things better in writing than saying them to the person,"  
  
"Thats it!I could write a letter to Harry and just never give it to him!Thank you Mum!"Hermione scrambled around in her bag and pulled out a long sheet of parchment.  
  
She chewed on the end of her quill and then started to write.  
  
About an hour later she signed her name and sat the quill on the grass.She then stared down at the parchment and her neat writing.She couldn't believe she was doing this.  
  
"Oh well,lets just leave it to fate,"and she threw the paper up in the air and let the wind decide it's destination.  
  
'The Astronomy Tower is always nice on a day like this'Harry thought as he walked to the side of the tower.  
  
He found himself coming up here a lot lately.He just guessed it had to do with Hermione. He'd been in love with her for ages it seemed,and he just couldn't find a way to tell her. Ecspecially with the rising of Voldemort.  
  
"She could be killed!I can't let that happen,I'll just have to get used to her being my friend."He mused.  
  
He sighed and looked down at the Hogwarts grounds.And there,by their Beech tree,was Hermione heself.He couldn't look though.It was too painful.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
After a few minutes,he felt something hit his face.He opened his eyes and saw that it was a piece of parchment.He didn't want to pry,but it did hit him!  
  
"What is it?"He straighten out the parchment and began to read.  
  
Dearest Harry, It hurts me to do this.I don't have the courage to tell it to your face.I guess thatproves I'm a coward.I remember the first day I met you.Reading about you made me think that you would be a lot like Gilderoy Lockhart.How more wrong could I be!?I noticed you were just like everyone else and that,more than anything,impressed me.I did everything I could to impress you,but I guess I tried to hard at first.  
  
You don't know how happy I am that you saved me from the troll,and I'm even more happy that you became my friend.You showed so much bravery that night and it told me how courageous you really were.I think,even then,I knew I wanted you to be in my life forever.As a friend or more.  
  
His eyes widened.This couldn't be!  
  
Thank you so much for saving me in second year.I'm so proud of the way you defeated the Basilisk.And I'm happy I could do something to help you and Ron.It's one of my best memories you know?,running down the Great Hall and into your arms.It was heaven on earth.I feel that way everytime I hug you.  
  
Once again,I must thank you.You saved me from those dementors.I wish you could go and live with Sirius,I really wish you could.He was a great friend,and a great godfather.I appreciate your encouragment with my work.It helped the time fly.  
  
Fourth year was difficult,but you still stood by me.I was esctatic when I was your best friend for that short amount of time.It was the greatest point that year.I'm sorry about what you had to go through.It wasn't your fault about Cedric.It was fate,and Harry,you can't change fate.It just happens.  
  
Fifth year had to be the hardest year that any of us went through.I know it was for you. My first example:Cho.She is just a foul,evil cockroach and wanted to use you to get over Cedric.And Sirius,oh Sirius!That must have been horrible for you Harry.I wish you would open yourself up to me.Maybe,just maybe I could help you.  
  
I want to be there Harry.I want to help you!I want to be the first person to see you cry,so I can hold you and tell you that everything will be ok.It's my dream.I lie awake at night and try to think of ways to help you get through this.It's what I want to do.  
  
So that's why I'm about to tell you what I should have years ago.There's no way to word it really.But of course,I'm gonna try.I love you.No scratch that,I'm in love with you.I have been for ages.I'm sorry I never told you but I was scared and you were always going through so much.I hope that in your heart,you will find it in your place to forgive me about my feelings,but I can't help it!Your on my mind every second of every day.Thats why I'm always so worried.I know you will never read this,so I guess I will sit and wait for you to pass me by.Remember,You can't change fate.  
  
Yours forever,  
Your Mione Jane  
  
Harry's jaw was on the floor by the end of the letter.He reread it over and over and then over again.He couldn't believe it.She loved him too!  
  
He pushed the paper into his pocket and closed his eyes,trying to soak in the moment.Who was he kidding?He should be jumping and running around.And thats exactly what he was gonna do.  
  
Harry ran around the top of the tower,dancing and skipping up and down out of amazment.  
  
"She loves me!She loves me!And I love her!I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER!!!he shouted as he skipped."She's mine!She's my love!I love h..."He stopped short.  
  
"But she doesn't know,I have to tell her!Right now,I have to tell her!"He yelled as he ran down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
He raced through the school's corridors and through the Entrance Hall doors.Looking around,he realized that she was still sitting underneath the Beech tree.And Harry ran.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her gaze when she saw Harry running toward her.She stood up and began to talk.  
  
"Hey Har..."but she didn't have and chance to finish as Harry picked her and began to swing her around.He was laughing.A pure,geniune laugh.It brought a smile to her face.  
  
"Harry"She started."Not that I'm not pleased about this but,what was that for?"  
  
He didn't say a word,but he was still smiling.Slowly he reached into his back pocket,and pulled something out.Looking closely,she realized it was the paper she wrote.Her mouth opened with shock,and even more,embarrassment.  
  
Harry just stared,as if he could say everything he wanted to if he looked into her eyes.And he could.After a few moments,he broke the silence.  
  
"You know,your right.You can't change fate."His voice cracked as her eyes shined with tears threatening to fall."And my fate is to be with you."Her face shone.  
  
"Really,you're not playing with me right?"  
  
"Mione Jane,I love you."He said those words with all his heart and Hermione could tell.  
  
He didn't waste anymore time.His lips tentively touched hers in a hesitant kiss.She responded back forcefully and he change this kiss from tentive to passionate.  
  
About two minutes later,they broke away from lack of oxygen.Harry smiled broadly down at Hermione as she leans her body against him.  
  
"Harry,what do we tell Ron?"She asked,suddenly worried about her other best friend.  
  
"We say,"Harry thought for a moment."We say that you can't change fate."  
  
And that's exactly what that was.  
  
AN:Ok I'm done!Got this little bunny off my chest!Whew!This is really one of my faves that I've written.It all has to do with trusting fate to take care of stuff and thats how I think it should be.OK well see ya next time!LUV YA!!Beautiful Disaster 


End file.
